


Saturday Morning

by babybam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: “Chan, help. The light bulb in the bathroom burned out and we can’t reach it to change it.”“And you think I can reach it?”“You’re right. Should we call Hyunjin?”or, just cute morning stuff





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll dudes! another little drabble for you, it's really plotless again but i also like to think the plot is: changing a light bulb! LOL i think they're all really cute in this, especially chanlix :(
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Felix exhaled softly through his nose, he was feeling content. He had his head on Chan’s chest and arm around his waist while Chan was playing with his hair gently. They had both opted to sleep shirtless and the skin to skin contact felt nice, it wasn’t too hot or cold in the room and Chan’s body was warm. He didn’t know exactly what time it was, but when they had woken up some time ago it had been quarter past ten. Felix could hear Jisung and Changbin, Chan’s roommates, talking in the other room.

It was Saturday so neither of them had work, meaning they had the whole day to themselves. Though Felix was sure Chan wouldn’t mind working on his music even on his day off. But the sun was peeking through the curtains, it would hopefully be a beautiful summer day and Felix would love to go out with Chan. Or maybe with all their friends? They could go to the Han river, order some food, play games and just hang out! He hummed out loud at the thought, it sounded nice.

Their serene atmosphere was broken by loud knocks and the door opening after a few seconds.

“Chan, help. The light bulb in the bathroom burned out and we can’t reach it to change it,” Jisung whined. Felix lifted his head to see Jisung pouting in the doorway.

“Oh! Hi, Lix, I didn’t know you were here,” Jisung said and Felix laid his head back down, giving Jisung a lazy wave.

“Came last night after my shift,” Felix informed him. He was currently on his summer holiday from college and he had gotten a job at a grocery store, it wasn’t the best job but it paid well enough and he had the weekends off. Though, he often worked late nights alone, which wasn’t fun.

“And you think I can reach it?” Chan said, referring to the light bulb. Felix snorted and Chan tugged his hair a little harder.

“You’re right. Should we call Hyunjin?” Jisung asked.

“Yes, and ask Seungmin to come too,” Changbin said, having appeared from the bathroom too, probably.

Felix reached for the blanket and pulled it over his and Chan’s exposed bodies, their position felt somewhat intimate and he was a little embarrassed that Jisung and Changbin were seeing them like this. However, they didn’t seem to be paying attention to them right now as they were bickering about who should call Hyunjin.

“Don’t you have a ladder or something?” Felix asked, cutting off their squabble.

“Why would we have a ladder?” Chan spoke under him and Felix sighed. 

“Take a kitchen chair and stand on it?” he suggested.

“We did that last time but Jisung was an idiot and fell down so Chan banned standing on chairs,” Changbin said while glaring at Jisung, who just shrugged, trying to look innocent.

“Just… Get out and call Hyunjin,” Chan said, waving his hand. The two boys scurried away, leaving the door open behind. Hyunjin and Seungmin lived in the same apartment building, only one floor above Chan, Changbin and Jisung, so technically no one would even have to call. Felix wasn’t going to point it out though, they seemed to be making the situation already more complicated than needed.

“We should get up,” Chan said quietly, running his fingers through Felix’s hair.

“To make sure they don’t destroy the whole bathroom while trying to change the bulb,” he added and Felix snorted loudly but didn’t even try to move. He traced his finger over Chan’s abs, smiling when he felt him shiver. There were many things Felix loved about Chan and his muscles were definitely one of them.

Chan huffed when Felix threw a leg over him and heaved himself on top of him. Neither of them said anything as they just watched each other. Felix brought his hands to Chan’s hair and pushed it away from his face, playing with the curls a little. Chan’s arms wrapped around Felix’s hips and pulled him even more against him. Felix smiled, letting his hands fall down from Chan’s hair and cupping his face instead. 

He pressed a small, barely even there, kiss on Chan’s lips, giggling when pulling away and seeing Chan’s pout. He dived back in right away, pressing their lips together harder this time. Chan’s hands travelled from his hips all the way to his hair, his fingertips were barely touching Felix’s skin and it made him squirm. Chan gripped his hair, making him unable to move his head away, but Felix didn’t want to do so anyway.

Chan’s lips felt so good against his, they were full and soft. Though, they hadn’t always been that soft, Felix just had forced him to use more chapstick. He moaned when Chan bit into his lower lip. Chan laughed and eased his grip on Felix’s hair, letting him pull away a little. They took a while to catch their breaths again, Chan brought his other hand on Felix’s cheek, rubbing it gently and playing with his lower lip a little.

Felix’s eyes fell on Chan lips, which were now redder than before, and couldn’t help but kiss him one more time.

“Ew, okay. Just so you know, Hyunjin and Seungmin are gonna be here in any minute so lock the door or something,” Jisung suddenly spoke from the doorway, startling them both.

“We’re getting up,” Chan said, tilting his head to see Jisung. Felix let his head fall on Chan’s chest, laughing as he could hear Jisung leaving while mumbling something to himself.

“Can I borrow your clothes?” Felix asked and pressed a kiss on Chan’s sternum.

“Of course.

-

Just as Felix was putting on Chan’s oversized black long-sleeve, the front door opened and there was loud yelling: Hyunjin and Jisung. He quickly slipped on the shorts and socks as well before taking Chan’s hand and pulling him out of the room. 

“Felix, you’re here too!” Hyunjin screeched when they reached the living room. 

The apartment had three bedrooms, one bathroom and an open kitchen with just an island separating it from the living room. The trio had been living in the apartment since they were in college, Jisung still was, like Felix himself, but Chan had graduated the year before and Changbin just a month ago.

Changbin was sitting on the couch with Seungmin curled up against him already, Jisung was standing next to Hyunjin with, what Felix assumed to be, new light bulbs in his hands.

“Is that really a surprise, Hyunjin? He’s always here, it’s normal,” Changbin said with amusement. And he was right, at this point Felix had probably spent more time in their apartment during the summer than in his own. But he lived alone and preferred to be around other people, especially Chan.

“Anyway, should we get that light fixed?” Chan asked and headed for the bathroom, not letting go of Felix’s hand. Hyunjin and Jisung followed behind.

The bathroom ceiling wasn’t as high as the ceiling in the other rooms and turned out that Hyunjin _could_ reach it. Chan and Felix were brushing their teeth (and supervising him) as Hyunjin screwed the old bulb out and replaced it with the new one Jisung handed him. The job was done in a minute.

After being done in the bathroom, everyone settled down in the living room. Chan was making some breakfast for him and Felix while Felix was sitting on the kitchen island, facing the living room, chewing on some jelly candies Hyunjin had given him.

“I had an idea!” he announced loudly, remembering what he had been thinking about earlier. His friends turned to look at him.

“Should we go to Han river today? Get some food and hang out? It’s such a nice day outside,” he suggested, looking out through the open window. The sun was shining brightly and there was no trace of any clouds in the sky.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. Should we invite Innie, Woojin and Minho too?” Seungmin asked, pulling out his phone already. Everyone agreed and moments later their phones buzzed with a new message in the groupchat. They discussed the details, deciding what time would be the best (as soon as possible), what they should eat (pizza?) and if they wanted to play games too (they did).

“What Changbin said reminded me of something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Chan said as he handed Felix a sandwich on a plate. 

“Huh?” Felix furrowed his brows in confusion, biting into the bread.

“About you always being here, I mean,” Chan continued, eating his own sandwich as well. Felix chewed slowly, looking at Chan and feeling anxious all of a sudden.

“Is that… A bad thing? Me being here often?” he said, feeling really unsure. Did Chan not want them to be together as much? Were Changbin and Jisung fed up with him loitering in their apartment?

“No! God, no!” Chan exclaimed loudly, scaring everyone in the room. Felix choked on his food in surprise.

“I just meant to ask if you, maybe, would like to move in with me? Us?” Chan said and Felix was close to choking again. His anxiety disappeared in a second and he let out a relieved laugh.

“Oh my gosh, wow. Sure? If that’s okay with everyone, I mean,” Felix said, glancing towards the others. They were all looking at the two, having heard the conversation. Felix wouldn’t mind moving, he’d love to have three roommates, but what would Changbin and Jisung think?

“Yeah, of course. We already talked about this and we’re more than happy to have you move in. You’re here always anyway and I don’t hate it,” Jisung said, smiling widely.

“What he said,” Changbin said and pointed at Jisung. “We’d love to have you here officially,” he added and Felix beamed.

“I love you!” he yelled and threw his arms around Chan’s neck, making sure their plates were safely on the table first.

“I love you too,” Chan laughed and hugged him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave kudos and your thoughts in the comments, they make my day :')
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !


End file.
